No Matter
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Bella tires of people breaking their promises and moves back home to Arizona back to her Pack. 5 years later Bella returns with some of her pack mates to watch Bella's father get married to Nihau Meraz one of the La Push wolves mother secrets are revealed, friendships tested and lost & much more, Darkward, Volturi & friendship between the Cullens and Wolves. mainly Jake & Bella POV
1. Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella tires of people breaking their promises and moves back home to Arizona back to her Pack. 5 years later Bella returns with some of her pack mates to watch Bella's father get married to Nihau Meraz one fo the La Push wolves mother secrets are revealed, friendships tested and lost and much more.**

**Bella's POV**

Having Jake break his promise hurt me damn near ended me he was my best friend he promised to always have my back but just like that he broke it what a great friend he is right? I spent a good portion of that day wondering what his problem was but then I finally settled on saying fuck him so I called Billy asked him to make sure Jake wasn't there when I went to get my bike told him I was dropping the truck off that I didn't want it and that he could just pay Charlie back his money for the damn thing. I wanted nothing to remind me of Jake it was time I moved on from both Cullen and Jake I tried to be normal for my dad he could never fully accept that I was born Intersex the one thing I loved about Renee was that she loved me fully not just when I was pretending to be a female now my mother isn't creepy or perverted but she loved my cock not in that way perv but in the since that I was different that I was more…I guess special she would always tell me how extraordinary I was. Coming to Forks was a mistake leaving the Pack was a mistake but we all are given a year to leave after a year and a half if you haven't come back they basically accept that you've decided to be normal and live a human life over time your wolf begins to fade I hear it's a very painful thing to have happen to you. Charlie has let his wolf begin to die its one of the reasons me and him never got on he wanted me to allow my wolf to fade and I told him no I loved my wolf we got on but even for a wolf I was still pretty different.

Our pack works differently then any other pack ever we have packs within one giant pack we are originally from Ireland but we moved to Arizona in the summer of 1914 I would have been a few centuries at the time. We have different levels of rankings its more like a community more than anything most of us are born into our own pack which is usually our family and as we grow we chose a job that fits our skills or if your lucky like me and a handful more you are immediately put in a pack once you've gotten out of your pup stages.

The pack that I belong to is called '**Mionlach Nua Gealach**' which simply means 'Elite New Moon' in Irish even though my pup years have been over for some time me and my pack just recently decided to take our year off to see if there is anything out there that could compete with home so far all of us have returned home or told the Elders of our coming home the only one yet to decided whether she wants to return or not is Santana it is rumored that she had finally found her mate in a girl from Lima named Brittany who is also a wolf.

The difference between us and the Quileutes is that we are actual wolves our wolves aren't spirits they cannot be ripped from us they are us I guess we are closer to the Children of the Moon then the Shape Shifters our ancestors lived in a town in Ireland our holy land one night a fight happened between 2 wolves near the lake we got our water from the bigger one was killed by the smaller one and left to bleed out in the water we didn't know until it was too late the oldest phased when they grew angry but us younger ones became ill some even died trying to fight off the virus our entire village had been infected with the virus but we didn't see it as a curse it was a blessing we were able to hunt faster we stopped dying from starvation we were able to protect our people better. Over time some of the wolves began to want to power over peace and they were banned from our home it was as if their wolves became crazed we lost many in that war.

My return home was celebrated soon my pack will be whole and I will be reunited with my beloved Annalynne.

**Please read and review.**

**If this confuses anyone please be sure to tell me. It came to me this morning and I had to write it down even though I know that the administrators will be pulling down stories that have lemon and violence I will still be posting but if any of my stories get taken down you can most likely find them on  .com I am under Broken-Hearted_Lover.**


	2. Outsiders

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A.N: My first chapter the site that I will put this under if this site takes it down is the Writers coffee shop.**

**The Pack's POV**

Ever since Bella moved away from Forks Jake had been depressed wishing he could take back all the harsh things he said to his best friend but he knew that no matter what he wanted he ruined the friendship between him and Bella she wanted nothing to do with him. Jake was constantly askin Billy if Bella was coming back for Charlie's wedding even though he was ecstatic for Charlie he was even more happy that he was getting married because that meant Bella was coming back to attend his wedding.

It was the night before the wedding and they were having the rehearsal wedding Bella hadn't arrived yet she was Charlie's best man Jake was startin to think that maybe Bella wasn't coming.

"I don't think she's coming I'm gonna have to be Charlie's back up Best Man." Jake whispered to Embry and Quil.

"That's really messed up that she's missing his wedding though." Embry whispered back.

The church doors opened and in walked 11 females amongst them were Bella.

"Excuse me this is a private rehearsal." Sam said to one of them.

"Yeah well that's dude up there getting married changed my diaper when I was kid that makes us family." A Brunette said laughing.

"Quit it Fallon." Bella hissed.

"Belle you made it." Charlie smiled happily.

"Yeah Dad I made it Fallon and the guys thought I couldn't make it to Forks alone so they decided to tag along that cool?"

"Yeah sure Fallon's right I changed her diaper as a kid that makes us family." They all laughed like it was some sort of inside joke or something.

One of them looked around til her eyes landed on Leah it was as if the world stopped then started up again Bella nudged the girl with her elbow she turned to look at Bella Leah whimpered the girl immediately looked back to Leah. She shouldn't have been able to even hear her Paul looked at the girls suspiciously.

"Well get your butt up here Bells you're my Best Man." The other women walked over and sat down on Charlie's side Bella rubbed one of the blonde women on her back with a sly smile.

"It's nice to see you again Nihau last time we met was kinda sorta hectic but I'm glad you and Dad were able to make it." Bella said.

Paul looked at his mom with confusion when had she met Bella?

"I find it hilarious how I met you at your wedding and now your attending mine as well." Nihau laughed.

"That is very strange."

They said their vows and Charlie gave Bella his wedding rings Bella put them up. Everyone went to Harry and Sue's to eat dinner Bella was holding hands with the girl again everyone was paired up except the girl that was looking at Leah earlier in the night.

"So Bella you gonna introduce us to your friends?" Harry asked.

"This is my family actually."

"I didn't know Charlie side of the family was so huge?" Billy said.

"It isn't they're my family from my mothers side of the family the chick with the leather jacket and the Miami Heats hat is Fallon the blonde with her is Elisabeth most call her Buffy she's Fallon's wife, Kennedy is the one with tattoos on her hand and the nose piercing the red head with her is her wife Willow the twins are Kavanaugh and Ciaran the one with the cute blonde on her arm is Kavanaugh of course leaving the other one as Ciaran the cute one that looks to have Latin decent is Santana and the blonde with her is Brittany and this beautiful 'young'"…all of them except the blonde in question snickered including Charlie as if they were laughing at an inside joke…"lady is my beautiful wife Annalynne Hayes."

"Your fucking married?" Jake bellowed.

"Yes she is and happily at that." Annalynne sneered.

"Charlie did you know?" Jake asked pissed.

"Yes I did me and Nihau attended the wedding as well even though that is none of your business." Charlie growled.

"What's his problem it's not like it's any of his business who Cupid marries." Ciaran sneered.

"Who the heck is Cupid?" Seth asked innocently.

'That would be her." Ciaran pointed at Bella.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Because her name means arrow in Greek and what does Cupid carry a bow and arrow so we call her Cupid." Kavanaugh stated.

"Her name means beautiful dumbass." Jake snarled.

"Wow is this kid serious Belen means Arrow in Greek not fucking beautiful Cupid was named after a friend of her Grandfather who was Greek Bella means Beautiful in Italian and even though Charlie calls her Bells and Belle her name is Belen Hayes dumbass." Ciaran snarled.

"Wow calm the fuck down who cares what my name is or means I know I'm fucking hot shit but damn I didn't think I was so hot that my name was worth fucking fighting over." Bella growled.

"I'd fight someone over mispronouncing your name baby." Annalynne said kissing Bella's neck softly.

"Well that's different you're my wife I'd fuck someone up too if they kept calling you something other than your name and only I can call you wifey or baby or babe or Ana well other than your parents and what not the Ana thing not the other 3 that'd be a little awkward."

"Fallon, Ken, Kahn, Cee and Santi call me Babe sometimes."

"They have wives except Cee but she's harmless most of the time."

"Yeah I'm harmless alright til I have your girl taking the walk of shame from my car to your porch." Bella, Fallon, Kennedy, Kavanaugh, Ciaran and Santana busted out laughing.

"So I'm lost you guys are all married?" Quil asked.

"Yes aside from Ciaran we are all married." Bella said.

"But you've only been gone 5 years you got married that fast?" Jake asked.

"Annalynne has been my girlfriend for as long as I could remember when I came here we took a little break well not really we were still dating but she was going back to Ireland and I was coming here I met Edward and thought it be fun to uh attempt a relationship it was really for Charlie sake he wanted a normal kid so I thought I would give him a normal teenage daughter angst relationship but when being sad got to be boring I decided to 'move on' nicely put air quotes then Jake destroyed our friendship so I called up Annalynne I was either going to fly out to Ireland or go back to Arizona she was already in Arizona so I moved back there we got married a few months after I returned home."

**Please read and review.**


End file.
